Desastre
by Cris0408
Summary: Sasuke no era un pervertido, pero no se había resistido a echar un vistazo al vestidor de chicas para encontrarse con una Sakura muy sexy, ahora tendría que sacársela de la cabeza de algún modo y definitivamente no seria solo con un beso
1. Chapter 1

**Deseoso Desastre**

Nunca había visto a Sakura de otra forma que no fuera su pequeña molestia rosada, hasta ahora que se encontraba oculto como una rata en el vestidor de mujeres y si esto no podía ser peor, tenia un bulto creciendo que cada vez se apretaba mas contra sus pantalones causándole una enorme molestia.

Intento cerrar los ojos pero no resistió la curiosidad de echar un vistazo entre los pequeños agujeros de ese casillero donde se encontraba oculto, estaban en la clase de gimnasia, todo iba bien hasta que al estúpido de Naruto se le ocurrió mandar a volar la pelota de futbol a quien sabe donde, cuando por fin la encontró estaba en el vestidor de chicas joder que lio, todos están en clase solo entraría por la pelota y saldría rápido, nadie se habría dado cuenta que estaba ahí o eso pensó hasta que la maldita puerta del baño se cerro dejándolo encerrado que mierda.

Llevaba ahí aproximadamente quince minutos y la clase aun no terminada, le había mandado un mensaje por su celular diciéndole al estúpido de Naruto que lo ayudara pero al parecer el Dobe aun no lo veía, mientras intentaba escapar por una pequeña ventana la campana resonó anunciando el termino de la clase, las chicas estarían ahí en unos segundos, joder tenia que esconderse y rápido.

Ahora se encontraba metido en un casillero como un menudo pervertido pero no señor el no era un hentai a diferencia de Kakashi-sensei, cerraría los ojos y esperaría a que todas se fueran para salir de ahí, o eso pensaba hasta que escucho la voz insoportable de esa rubia llamada Ino –Saku con ese sostén las tetas se te ven geniales- inmediatamente algo dentro del pelinegro se encendió, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Tal vez un vistazo no seria tan malo, se castigo mentalmente y volvió a concentrarse que mierda estaba pensando era su mejor amiga, apretó mas fuerte los ojos –Saku mira ese trasero realmente te envidio- ese fue el detonante tenia que echar un vistazo solo seria uno pequeño y rápido.

Lentamente abrió los ojos asomándose por los pequeños hoyuelos que tenia el casillero, su mirada se encontró con una pelirrosa en ropa interior de animal print realmente se veía increíble como era posible que en tanto tiempo no se diera cuenta que su pequeña no tan pequeña amiga estaba así de buena, demonios su miembro le estaba doliendo

Sakura seguía sin cambiarse y él no podía apartar la mirada de ella, su pelo rosado atado en una coleta, el sudor brillando en su blanquecina piel, sus pechos, su trasero, sus piernas tornadas y su estrecha y definida cintura joder estaba a punto de correrse ahí mismo, ni siquiera había echado un vistazo a las otras chicas se había quedado embobado con Saku

Que demonios le pasaba quería que todo eso acabara, quería salir de ahí, su corazón estaba acelerado, quien lo pensaría un Uchiha sonrojado, si alguien se enterara seria una vergüenza y todo por culpa de la dulce Sakura.

Para su suerte la campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase, las chicas empezaron a salir contando a Sakura, Sasuke solo pudo suspirar de alivio, cuando todas las chicas salieron salió y Naruto entro balbuceando cosas y disculpándose, pero Sasuke no decía nada estaba como en otro mundo.

Estaba tan aturdido no pensaba nada claramente, su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente- Teme porque estas sonrojado! Lo único que tenia presente era que nunca volvería a ver a Sakura del mismo modo, ahora la deseaba y quería hacerla suya

Algo había cambiado y Sakura ni siquiera tenia idea, esto era un maldito desastre

* * *

Hola espero les guste queridas (os) lectores dejenme sus reviews para saber q tal les pareció :)

Les mando un beso, que estén de lo mejor


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Naruto no me pertenece, lenguaje obsceno

* * *

**Sentimientos desastrosos**

Sakura

Estábamos en la clase de deportes, los chicos jugaban futbol todas las chicas veíamos embobadas a Sasuke-kun a excepción de Hinata que solo tenia ojos para Naruto otro de mis grandes amigos- Joder Sasuke si que esta bueno!- grito Ino las demás chicas asintieron y continuaron analizando, vaya que tenia razón pensé joder Sasuke estaba tremendamente bueno, tenia un trasero realmente bueno, algunas veces como su mejor amiga había podido verlo sin camisa Oh Dios! Tenia el cuerpo de un verdadero Adonis

La verdad no solamente veía a Sasuke-kun como mi amigo, que va teníamos una buena amistad pero es que el cabrón estaba jodidamente bueno, tal vez si se pareciera mas a Lee no estaría tan loca por él, me gustaba desde que eramos niños la única que lo sabia era la cerda, hasta ahora no me había atrevido a confesarme pues no había querido arruinar nuestra fantástica amistad pero es que me moría de ganas por besarlo y tal vez algo mas.

Tenia que confesarme y pronto o conseguir que él se confesara antes pero como iba a hacer esto si el solo me veía como una niña demonios tendría que pensar en un buen plan -¡Chicas a correr!-grito Kurenai Sensei sacándome de mis pensamientos ya se me ocurriría algo pronto

La clase termino y todas las chicas fuimos a cambiarnos para quitarnos nuestra ahora apestosa y sudada ropa, al entrar a los vestidores un aroma muy familiar inundo mis fosas nasales era el olor de ¡Sasuke! lo reconocía perfectamente ¿Dónde estaba? Acaso se había vuelto un maldito pervertido como Naruto o tal vez había perdido una apuesta el cabrón, mis ojos viajaron por todo el lugar buscandolo estaba segura que estaba ahí, de pronto escuche un golpe proveniente de uno de los casilleros del fondo, con que ahí estaba si quería espiar a las chicas le iba a dar su merecido algo que nunca olvidaría

Comencé a quitarme la ropa deportiva, empecé con la playera quedándome en sostén la verdad tenia muy buen cuerpo resultado de arduas horas de entrenamiento como capitana de las porristas, tenia muchos pretendientes pero ninguno me llamaba la atención mi objetivo era hacer que Sasuke-kun me dejara de ver como una niña y empezara a tomarme enserio que mejor oportunidad que esta el destino jugaba a mi favor.

Estaba tentando a Sasuke-kun lo sabía apuesto que ahora mismo se encontraba tan duro como una roca ¡Ja!, pasaba sutilmente las manos por mi cuerpo ofreciéndole una mejor vista, quería que esa noche yo fuera la protagonista de sus sueños, mis bragas se habían humedecido, demonios tan solo imaginarlo escondido detrás de ese casillero me daban unas inmensas ganas de ir ahí con él.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis no tan limpios pensamientos cuando la campana sonó, tuve que alistarme y ponerme el uniforme para ir a clase, esperaba que mi plan hubiera funcionado, salí de los vestidores acompañada de las chicas -¡Apresurense niñas se hace tarde para la clase!- dijo Tenten –las veo en clase chicas creo que algo se me ha olvidado- les dije tratando de sonar convincente, podía llegar un poco tarde a la clase de Kakashi-sensei de igual manera él siempre llegaba tarde -menuda frentona ha estado rara- alcance a escuchar a Ino pero ya era tarde, estaba corriendo en dirección hacia los vestidores.

Tenia que confirmar mis sospechas y asegurarme que el que estaba dentro de los vestidores era Sasuke-kun y no otro pervertido, me escondí detrás de un muro en donde podía ver y escuchar todo lo que ocurría sin que nadie me viera a mi, quien lo pensaría el gran Sasuke Uchiha saliendo del baño de chicas procurando que nadie lo viera pero no iba solo también iba con Naruto quien iba balbuaceando un monton de palabras que al parecer eran disculpas, no maldición-pense Naruto también me había visto que horror ese no esa el plan, había sido una mala idea.

Mi mirada se enfoco en el rostro de Sasu acaso era mi imaginación o Sasuke-kun estaba sonrojado, de inmediato una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, tal vez no había sido del todo una mala idea

Definitivamente algo había cambiado

¿Conti?

* * *

Hola ¿que tal? ¿Como les pareció?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos me hacen muy feliz :)

Espero sus comentarios, alguna idea que tengan haganmela saber, todo se acepta

Bonita semana, cuidense un beso


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí, lime

* * *

**Deseo desastroso **

-Hermanito es hora de despertarse- dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, joder es que no había privacidad, estos días habían sido una tremenda locura me levante de cama dirigiéndome al baño –hermano ¿quién es la chica que te trae así-dijo señalando aquel enorme bulto que sobre salía de mis boxers, llegue al baño y azote la puerta ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente, y desde entonces todos mis problemas se habían desencadenado, tsk ni siquiera podía concentrarme, tonta Sakura, tonto Naruto, tontos vestidores, tonto Itachi maldición todos eran unos idiotas, y ahora se me hacia tarde y tenia que llegar a la puta escuela, demonios

-¡Sasuke-kun!- mierda esa era la voz de Sakura, volví la mirada hacia atrás encontrándome con Sakura corriendo hacia mi ¿qué coño me pasaba?, había estado tratando de evitarla menudo gilipollas mi pulso se había acelerado, sentía como mi rostro se calentaba no demonios no podía sonrojarme ahora ¡vamos contrólate eres un Uchiha! Me regañe mentalmente

Cuando Sakura llego hacia a mi, me abrazo, mis manos viajaron por su pequeña cintura, su dulce inundo mis fosas nasales demonios como es que no me había dado cuenta que era tan sexy, mis sucios pensamientos hicieron que el calor se subiera hasta mis mejillas ¡no de nuevo maldición!, me separe rápidamente desasiendo cualquier contacto

-Sasuke-kun estas bien, estas colorado- dijo acercando su rostro al mió, podía sentir su respiración juntarse con la mía, tenia ganas de besarla joder tenia que irme de allí antes de que cometiera alguna una estupidez

-Si estoy bien, perdón pero ahora tengo que irme- dije tratando de sonar frio –solo quería invitarte habrá una fiesta en casa de Neji y todo el curso ira, además tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos, que dices ¿vamos?- dijo poniendo una cara irresistiblemente deseable –No molestes Sakura tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-dije aun siendo mas cortante la cara de Sakura se tenso demonios odiaba verla así, sabia que la había herido me había comportado como un verdadero patán, la verdad no quería estar cerca de ella pues cada vez me comportaba mas estúpido

-Esta bien, no tienes que ir baka- dijo caminando de regreso al salón, la había cagado me sentía como un maldito bastardo tal vez la buscaría mas tarde y me disculparía joder que me pasaba ahora pensaba en disculparme, seguí caminando hasta que me encontré al dobe

-Nee Teme vamos a la cefetería tengo hambre- dijo Naruto –Tsk vamos- respondí, cuando llegamos nos sentamos junto a los otros idiotas del curso tsk, -estoy esperando que llegue la fiesta de esta noche- escuche decir a un pelirrojo

-Solo quieres ir por Sakura, Sasori- dijo Deidara, -joder es que esta demasiado buena-volvio a decir el pelirrojo, inmediatamente mis puños se habían cerrado y había dado un golpe a la mesa, todos estaban mirándome

-Teme ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?- dijo Naruto, no le conteste, solo me fui de ese estúpido lugar, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?¿Porque había hecho eso? Estaba molesto, pero no tenia porque estarlo, es decir Sakura era solo mi mejor amiga ¿no? Pero no quería que ese maldito pelirrojo estuviera cerca de ella joder iba a ir a esa puta fiesta lo había decidido

Las clases habían terminado –hey Sasuke iremos a la fiesta de esta noche- me dijo el dobe –seguro- le conteste, Naruto pareció sorprenderse pero daba igual iría a ese lugar y me sacaría a Sakura de la cabeza de una puta vez

La hora de la fiesta había llegado, había llegado a la fiesta todas las chicas me miraban coquetas, tal vez podrá divertirme con ellas si no fuera porque nadie podía hacer que me sacara a la estúpida de Sakura de la cabeza

Mis ojos pasaron por todas las chicas de la fiesta, joder la estaba buscando, de pronto mis ojos la ubicaron, llevaba una falda ajustada que hacia resaltar su trasero, subí la mirada pasando por sus abultados pechos, sus piernas lucían mas largas gracias a los tacones, joder estaba perfecta

Camine hacia ella, estaba sonriendo, se veía hermosa, pero no me estaba sonriendo a mi, le estaba sonriendo a ese estúpido pelirrojo, mi sangre comenzó a hervir, me acerque a ella empujando a ese bastardo, la tome fuertemente de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia los baños, demonios estaba actuando como un cavernícola lo sabia pero me importaba una mierda

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame bastardo-dijo molesta, su aliento olía a alcohol, estaba jodidamente apetecible, me gritaba un montón de cosas pero hacia rato que había de dejado de observarla, joder lucia tan exquisita y sus labios lucían tan apetecibles, demonios no pude resistirme la estaba besando

Joder que bien se sentía, ella tampoco se había resistido, mi lengua se introdujo en su boca juntándose con la de ella, ella gimió joder me puse duro me acerque mas a ella, posando mis manos en sus glúteos, ella coloco las manos en mi cabello jalándolo de vez en cuando, estaba caliente, frote mi erección hacia su vientre quería que viera como me ponía, mierda esto era mejor que en mis sueños.

Necesitaría mas de un puto beso para sacarla de mi mente

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué creen que pase después? Déjenme sus reviews diciendome ¿cómo les pareció?, sugerencias, comentarios...

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y alertas los aprecios mucho y los tomo mucho en cuenta :)

Les mando un beso, que estén muy bien

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Cris


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencias: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí, lenguaje obsceno, universo alterno...

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Confusión Desastrosa**

Había llegado con Ino a la fiesta pero ahora me encontraba sola pues se encontraba muy entretenida bailando con Kiba nuestro compañero de clase, quería pasar un buen momento a la mierda Sasuke se había comportado como un tremendo gilipollas, él no vendría a la fiesta que va, estaba decepcionada pero eso no impediría que me la pasara bien.

De pronto escuche a un pelirrojo decirme -Sakura, soy Sasori ¿podemos bailar?- me era guapo pero la verdad no se comparaba con Sasuke, mierda de nuevo pensando en él, tenia que sacarlo de mi mente –Si, esta bien- le conteste, habíamos bailado dos o tres canciones y luego le había dicho que estaba cansada, la verdad es que no tenía mucho animo, estuvimos platicando de un montón de cosas, intercambiamos números y seguimos hablando, me estaba divirtiendo con Sasori, cuando de pronto alguien lo empujo, era ¡SASUKE! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Eso me tomo por sorpresa, de pronto me cogió fuertemente de la muñeca, estaba segura que mañana tendría una enorme marca.

No entendía nada, ¿qué estaba pasando? Primero se había comportado como un patán y ahora estaba arrastrándome hacia los baños– ¿Qué haces? Suéltame bastardo le grite, tenia tremendas ganas de soltarle una cachetada quien se creía y que hacia aquí, joder aunque se veía guapísimo en esos jeans y la camiseta que llevaba se ajustaba a sus muslos pero eso no le quitaba lo maldito engreído

¿Quién demonios se creía para hacerme aquello? Sasuke era mi amigo pero no era mi padre y no tenia ningún derecho sobre mí, vale había bebido pero solo un poco no cometería ninguna estupidez o tal vez se había puesto celoso, realmente no entendía su comportamiento, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto me estampo contra la pared y comenzó a besarme, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo

Esto si que no me lo esperaba, me quede inmóvil, hasta que su lengua se empezó a adentrar a mi boca, involuntariamente se me había salido un pequeño grito, Sasuke profundizo el beso y yo le correspondí, bajo las manos hacia mi trasero estrujándome contra su erección demonios lo pude sentir era enorme, mis bragas se habían humedecido, joder estaba excitada

Nos separamos por la falta de aire nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos estaban nublados podía sentirlo Sasuke me deseaba, volvimos a besarnos de nuevo, esta vez yo tome la iniciativo, la cosa empezó a ponerse mas caliente, sus manos viajaron por debajo de mi blusa deteniéndose al inicio de mis pechos, solté un gemido mas, me importaba una mierda si alguien me escuchaba

Sus manos se adentraron debajo de mi sostén, los pezones se me endurecieron, los tomo con las manos y empezó a tocarlos, joder que bien se sentía, mis labios viajaron por su cuello mordiéndolo y succionando algunas partes, metí las manos debajo de su camiseta y comencé a tocar sus musculos, dios estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, mi celular comenzó a sonar, mis ojos se abrieron era Ino, de pronto la cordura volvió a mi, aun estábamos en la fiesta demonios alguien pudo habernos visto, me separe inmediatamente de él y salí corriendo perdiéndome entre la gente, demonios casi lo habíamos hecho en ese lugar

Busque a Ino con la mirada, pero al parecer ella me encontró a mí -joder frentona donde demonios estabas , llevo rato buscandote- me dijo Ino muy preocupada –luego te cuento ahora necesitamos irnos rápido- le dije, necesitaba salir de ese lugar antes de que Sasuke me encontrara- -esta bien, vámonos, pero después tendrás que contarme que mierda te pasa Sakura- me contesto

Al fin estaba en mi casa, me había despedido de Ino sin contarle lo que había pasado, joder aun estaba en shock, había estado apunto de perder la virginidad con Sasuke y ni siquiera éramos nada, aun tenia las bragas mojadas y su aroma impregnado por todo el cuerpo,

Una parte de mi estaba feliz y la otra estaba llena de dudas, la cabeza me daba vueltas, tenia que pedirle explicaciones pero ¿cómo demonios podría verlo a la cara? si lo había dejado con una dolorosa erección

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, me había llegado un mensaje, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, lo abrí y leí lo que decía

_No volví a verte después, espero hayas regresado con bien, te veo el lunes_. Sasori, me sentí desilusionada por un momento había pensado que el mensaje era de Sasuke

_Si ya estoy en casa, todo bien gracias por preguntar, hasta el lunes_, le respondí, rápidamente mi celular volvió a sonar anunciando su respuesta, _oye y que coño le pasaba a Sasuke ¿Acaso estas saliendo con él?_ Joder este chico si que era chismoso _No_, le respondí secamente, no estábamos saliendo era la verdad, nos habíamos besado y tal vez algo mas, mierda estaba tan confundida, quería algo más de él pero no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinará si es que aun no lo estaba, _Entonces te gustaría salir el siguiente Viernes_, otro mensaje de Sasori joder este chico era un poco capullo, ni siquiera le conteste no tenia cabeza para nada, me di una ducha rápida y caí rendida sobre mi cama.

El fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente para mi mala suerte sí, mala suerte porque no sabia que cara iba a poner cuando me encontrará con Sasuke-kun, estaba que me mataba de los nervios, pero del mismo modo quería verlo otra vez…sonaba como una estúpida chica enamorada

Me aliste rápidamente para ir al instituto, al llegar todos se me quedaban mirando, acaso tenia algo en el rostro, **estaban besándose en los baños puedes creerlo** alcance a escuchar a unas chicas que parecían ser unas arpías, mierda acaso se referían a Sasuke y a mí, inmediatamente mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, seguí caminando hacia mi salón bajo las miradas y cotilleos de muchos estudiantes, menudo lío

De repente alguien me arrastro hacia los baños era Sasuke y se veía tremendamente guapo, joder que manía con los baños acaso tenia un fetiche con ellos, mi cuerpo se estremeció, lo pero de todo es que estaba segura que me había puesto colorada, mi mirada se encontró con la suya y mis bragas se humedecieron un poco, inmediatamente unas marcas rojizas en su cuello llamaron mi atención, acaso eso lo había hecho yo, joder me sentí como una perra, pero definitivamente lo volvería a hacer, pero por ahora mi cabeza no podía pensar y mi corazón no dejaba de latir

¿Qué iba a pasar?

* * *

Gracias a todos por su apoyo

No olviden dejarme sue reviews ¿Qué creen que pasará?

Dejenme sus Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas… etc.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)

Cris

**Respuestas de los Reviews del capitulo 3 **

Sasu Love For Ever : Hola, muy bien gracias y tu?, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, mucha suerte besos :)

rachel: Esta vez no me he tardado tanto :) y lo he hecho un poco mas largo, gracias por seguir la historia, espero te guste el cap, besos

misaki ayano: Gracias besos ;) Saludos

anabelle: gracias linda, espero te guste el capitulo, besos :)

Humpty Dumpty Dhu: jaja gracias por seguir la historia =) espero que este cap. también te guste, un beso, saludos


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es producto de mi imaginación

Disfruten el capitulo ¿Reviews?

* * *

**Hechizo desastroso**

Sasuke

Lo sabia, no debía de haber ido a esa puta fiesta, todo había sido una mierda, primero me había encontrado con Sakura hablando con ese estúpido pelirrojo, ni siquiera sabia porque, pero en un impulso la había arrastrado hacia los baños y después la había besado, demonios ¿por qué lo tuve que hacer?

Sus labios eran cálidos y dulces, las cosas habían subido de tono, hasta que de pronto se separo y huyo dejándome con una enorme y molesta erección, joder pudimos haber tenido sexo allí mismo y definitivamente habría sido fenomenal

Había llegado a mi casa frustrado y enojado joder aun no entendía porque había actuado de ese modo, que mierda me pasaba con Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no lograba comprenderlo, que demonios iba a hacer cuando la viera, se suponía que solamente eramos amigos

Necesitaba bajarme la calentura tal vez podría llamar a alguien, seria fácil, pensé en Karin para un polvo fácil, pero de inmediato Sakura apareció otra vez en mis pensamientos, tendría que sacármela de la cabeza y pronto, mis intentos por olvidarla eran inútiles, a la mierda nuestra amistad que me importaba necesitaba tenerla.

Quería a Sakura lo sabia, pero solo como a una amiga, una hermana, estaba buena pero solo eso, bueno también tenia un rostro hermoso y unos labios.. mierda otra vez, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que no estaba enamorado de ella, si joder tal vez me gustaba demasiado pero solo eso, no la amaba eso lo tenia muy claro o tal vez no tanto.

Creo que la mejor opción era darme una ducha fría, me quite la camisa dejando ver algunas marcas rojizas que se reflejaban a través del espejo, de nuevo Sakura entro en mi mente, joder mi miembro comenzó a palpitar, que mierda me pasaba jamás me había sentido algo así, el recuerdo de Sakura me atormentaba, tal vez era una bruja y me había hechizado para que nunca pudiera sacarla de mi mente, esa era la única respuesta que encontraba para toda esta mierda que me estaba pasando.

El fin de semana paso tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sentí, era lunes y de nuevo me encontraría con Sakura que molesto, no tenia idea de lo que le iba a decir, tal vez un "lo siento Sakura la cague, todo lo que paso fue un error, olvidémoslo " pero la verdad era que no lo había sido, joder que haría, sentía una extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo, quizá estaba nervioso ¡No! un Uchiha jamás se ponía nervioso.

Al llegar al instituto me encontré con Naruto, quien inmediatamente se acerco a mí gritándome un montón de cosas que parecían reclamos -Teme ¿por qué besaste a nuestra pequeña Sakura-chan?, eres un bastardo, ahora tendré que matarte- demonios es que ahora todo el mundo lo sabia pensé.

-Hmp- conteste y me aleje restándole importancia y no, no estaba huyendo solo necesitaba encontrar a Sakura para aclarar todo este puto desastre, camine por los pasillos buscando a esa molestia rosada, todos murmuraban cosas sobre el beso de Sakura y yo, era el puto tema del que todos hablaban, mataría al maldito que se encargo de divulgar todo este maldito lio y también mataría a ese estúpido pelirrojo llamado Sasori, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco.

Me sentía como un idiota, nunca me había gustado estar involucrado en esta clase de problemas, de pronto mis ojos se encontraron con una pequeña mata rosada, no había nadie alrededor así que me acerque sin que pudiera escucharme y la arrastre hacia los baños, se veía tan encantadora, maldición de nuevo esa clase de pensamientos.

Estaba asustada pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pareció tranquilizarse, su cuerpo se estremeció por la cercanía del mío, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, me encantaba que solo yo pudiera provocar esa reacción en ella, joder porque la había arrastrado hasta allí, ahora moría ganas de probar sus labios otra vez

De repente paso algo que no esperaba, Sakura me beso coloco sus manos en mi cabeza atrayéndome hacia ella, sentí su aliento y sus labios fundirse con los míos, demonios me había tomado desprevenido, la tome de la cintura y profundice el beso, no podía resistirme mas, al diablo lo que la gente pudiera pensar.

Nuestras lenguas se juntaron, su respiración estaba agitada –Sasuke-kun- gimió, maldición me puse duro al instante, mis manos viajaron por debajo de su falda posándose en sus suaves y redondos glúteos, ella entrelazo sus piernas sobre mi cadera haciendo mas profundo el roce de nuestros sexos, todo se estaba fuera de control.

De pronto Sakura rompió el beso separándose de mi, arreglando su ropa y caminando hacia la salida, la tome del brazo pegándola de nuevo a mí, -esta vez no me dejaras así- le susurre al oído, sus mejillas se volvieron aun mas rojas, si es que eso era posible, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus labios estaban hinchados, lucía extremadamente sexy

-No podemos hacer esto, no aquí- dijo Sakura, demonios tenia razón por un momento había olvidado que estábamos en los baños de la escuela –Hmp, te veo esta tarde en mi casa- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la boca para luego salir de ahí

No sabia que mierda me pasaba, cuando estaba con Sakura actuaba como un estúpido, pero esta tarde aclararíamos toda esta mierda, el resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, mucha gente me miraba y murmuraba cosas sobre Sakura y sobre mí, pero la verdad a mí me importaba una mierda, ya se les pasaría y dejarían de joder

Mientras tanto, la hora del descanso había llegado, iba caminando cuando de pronto alguien se lanzo contra mí, –Sasukito, verdad que no estas saliendo con esa frentona- me dijo Karin, cuando estaba apunto de quitármela de encima pude ver que Sakura nos miraba molesta, y de pronto una sonrisa triunfadora se formo en mi rostro, estaba celosa lo sabia, no sabia porque pero su reacción me había encantando

De repente mi sonrisa se esfumo, ese maldito pelirrojo se había acercado a Saku, la estaba tomando de la cintura y ella le estaba sonriendo, joder mi sangre comenzó a hervir y mis puños se tensaron, aleje a Karin, que mierda estaba cabreadísimo, las cosas habían dado un giro y ahora era yo el que estaba ¿celoso?

Odiaba sentirme de ese modo, joder Sakura me pertenecía, solo yo podría tocarla, otra vez estaba actuando como un bastardo celoso, pero definitivamente le demostraría a ese maldito que nadie se metía con lo que le pertenecía y a Sakura esta tarde le dejaría en claro que no quería que se acercara mas a ese tipo

Y con esto Sasuke se había dado cuenta que tenia razón, Sakura era una maldita bruja que lo había hechizado y él había caído bajos sus encantos.

* * *

Hola, perdonen la tardanza, estaba en temporada de exámenes y la verdad es que la Universidad absorbía todo mi tiempo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos alertas, me hacen muy feliz :)

Y diganme ustedes creen que Sakura vaya a la casa de Sasuke?, si creen que sí ¿que pasara después? dejenme sus opiniones en un review

Gracias a todos

Un beso, hasta el próximo


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencias: Naruto no me pertenece, la historia es totalmente mía, lemon, UA

* * *

**Tentación desastrosa**

**Sakura**

No sabia por que, pero esta vez había sido yo quien había tomado la iniciativa tomando de la camisa a Sasuke, atrayéndolo hacia a mi y besándolo, que demonios se había sentido tan bien, era obvio que yo también le gustaba o eso creía, había una fuerte atracción entre los dos, bueno yo lo amaba, demonios lo amaba demasiado tal vez era un error lo que hacíamos, tal vez terminaría con un corazón roto, comiendo un montón de helado viendo películas de amor y llorando , pero maldición si que lo valía.

Nuestro beso se había tornado cada vez mas exigente, mis piernas se habían envuelto sobre sus caderas y el había posado sus manos en mi trasero, su lengua exploraba toma mi boca, podía sentir su erección debajo de mis bragas demonios estaba perdiendo el control

De pronto la cordura volvió a mi y me separe huyendo del lugar pero en un rápido movimiento el tomo mi muñeca y de nuevo me atrajo hacia él susurrándome con voz ronca -esta vez no me dejaras así- joder sonaba totalmente erotico, pero no podíamos hacerlo en aquel lugar por supuesto –Hmp, te veo esta tarde en mi casa- dijo dejándome sola

Había ido muchas veces a su casa, pero cuando eramos mas pequeños, maldición estaba demasiado nerviosa. El día había transcurrido rápidamente, ver a Karin con Sasuke me había puesto de malas, estúpido Sasuke estaba segura que lo había hecho a propósito afortunadamente pude regresársela y al parecer no se gusto

Al llegar a mi casa seguía pensando, ¿iría o no?, joder solo se vivía una vez, pensé además era mi oportunidad perfecta para saber que era lo que Sasuke sentía por mi, al carajo lo que la gente pudiera pensar u opinar de nosotros

Me había duchado, me coloque un pequeño vestido pues hacia demasiado calor, además seria mas fácil de quitar, que demonios estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabia si pasaría algo, menuda pervertida que era, deje mi cabello suelto cayendo sobre mi espalda en suaves ondas, me perfume un poco y salí en dirección a la casa de Sasuke

Estaba tan nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre, esperando que Sasuke me abriera

Cuando Sasuke me abrió la puerta, me miro con esos ojos negros que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica, cerro la puerta y me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, -Sasuke, espera alguien puede vernos- le dije –Solo somos tu y yo Saku no tienes porque preocuparte- me dijo apretándome contra él, demonios podía sentirlo a través de sus pantalones estaba duro como una roca, nos besamos hasta que llegamos a su cuarto

Estaba nerviosa pero al sentir el cálido aliento de Sasuke sobre mi cuello, me había tranquilizado y todo el miedo que sentía se había esfumado, Sasuke me besaba pausadamente pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir que estaba ansioso

Poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior, pero yo también quería verlo empecé a desabotonar su camisa torpemente, dejando al descubierto sus bien marcadas abdominales, este chico estaba tremendamente bueno, él por su parte se desabrocho su cinturón, liberándose de su pantalón, dejándome ver su abultada erección

Kami, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sus manos viajaron lentamente al broche de mi sostén, luchando por desabrocharlo pero al parecer no lo lograba, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, quien lo diría el fuerte Sasuke-kun estaba perdiendo la batalla contra un sostén, él pareció notar que me estaba divirtiendo así que en un fuerte jalón volvió a tirar de mi sostén rompiéndolo, de inmediato mis manos cubrieron mis pechos

-No, era necesario que lo rompieras ¿sabes? Era de mis favoritos, le dije –Joder Sakura, te vez mejor sin él- me dijo tomando suavemente mis manos bajándolas dejando mis pechos al descubierto, él comenzó a tocarlos y de pronto, tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca degustándolo, joder que sensación mas extraña y al mismo tiempo placentera

-Tócame- me ordeno, mi mano bajo hasta su miembro tomándolo, él se restregó hacia mi cuerpo, susurrándome –tu eres la culpable de todo esto Saku, mierda solo tu puedes ponerme de este modo, mierda llevo años esperando este momento, llevo sus manos hacia su bóxer, quitándoselo, iba a quitarme las bragas pero él me paro –quiero hacerlo yo- dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis bragas bajándolas poco a poco –mierda Sakura, eres increíblemente hermosa- me dijo

Estando con Sasuke me sentía como la chica mas sexy del mundo entero, lentamente me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, separo mis piernas y se coloco sobre mi entrada, no sin antes colocarse un preservativo joder a cuantas chicas abría llevado a su habitación, me puse triste de pensarlo pero decidí que no debía de arruinar el momento pensando cosas estúpidas

Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi interior, mi cuerpo se tenso, joder dolía un poco, Sasuke me miro con una sonrisa –eres mía Sasuke- me dijo con voz ronca, maldición si que lo era, Sasuke espero a que pasara el dolor y después comenzó a moverse, el dolor que antes había sentido ahora se había transformado en placer

Sus embestidas comenzaron a hacerse mas rápidas, -Sasuke-kun- gemí , -maldición, Saku vas a hacer que me corra- dijo y asi fue después de unos instantes pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba sobre el mío, nuestras respiraciones estaban alteradas –Te quiero Sasuke-kun – le susurre, mierda lo había dicho, -Yo también Saku- mi corazón estaba desenfrenado, joder me había dicho que me quería

Poco a poco Sasuke se quedo dormido a mi lado, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo, solamente me había tomado de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él

Por mi mente pasaban miles de cosa, había sido espectacular y por supuesto no me arrepentía, pero que pasaría entre nosotros ahora, mierda mi corazón aun estaba demasiado alterado y mi mente estaba demasiado enredada joder me había acostado con Sasuke

* * *

Hola como están?, espero les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews por favor, gracias a todos

Karliss: Muchas gracias, espero el capitulo te haya gustado, saludos un beso

nancyclaudinec: jaja si pronto correrá sangre, gracias por leer, espero el capitulo te guste ;)

rachel: perdón por la tardanza, pero había estado un poquito ocupada, que disfrutes el capitulo, gracias por la sugerencia, pronto dejaran en claro las cosas pero antes atravesaran por algunas situaciones ;) gracias por leer, un abrazo

reikotakashima: gracias, saludos, espero te guste el capitulo :)

Dianayf: gracias, aquí esta la conti, probablemente el siguiente capitulo lo suba el sábado, un beso

jaja me parecio increíble tu idea, la tomare en cuenta , gracias espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado gracias por leer, besos


End file.
